<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leather by Sosamo55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631256">leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55'>Sosamo55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our own game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Light Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Top Hwang Hyunjin, a lot of pet names, and horny, but hyunjin tops here, mostly teasing, not a hardcore smut, seungjin boyfriends, switch seungjin, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"you think you can look this damn sinful and I let you get away with it?"<br/>"Some bold words from the Hwang hyunjin himself"</p><p>Hyunjin isn't used to this rather hot side of his lovely boyfriend, so he lost it.</p><p>(Or an excuse for me to write about 200619 seungmin)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our own game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin definitely likes his boyfriend's style of clothing, he adores how cute he looks with oversized hoodies over his lean body, how pants are normally large on his skinny thighs, he always chose the softest colors to dress in them, and all of that makes hyunjin wants nothing but cuddles his boy forever.</p><p>Even growing up together, hyunjin noticed that seungmin's taste is getting softer, from his large white t-shirts to his favorite collection of oversized hoodies, seungmin kept his dandy look but still manages to always look soft. Hyunjin loves to tell him that; how soft he looks when he captures the boy from behind and smells his baby body lotion.</p><p>But right now, the seungmin in front of him is nothing like how he's used to before, it's these times where their stylist and makeup artists put their hands on seungmin and make him a totally different person. In their early days, it wasn't that effective on hyunjin's heart, because seungmin kept his adorable energetic puppy aura, despite his dark eyeliner. But now, two years later, they've had grown up and his boyfriend is no baby anymore, their way of putting makeup had changed as well, so hyunjin is facing a new challenge each day.</p><p>He might consider that seungmin is the best puppy in the world (sorry for kkami) but sometimes he can't even recognize his bright angel on stage, his aura shifts from playful to dominating, and that makes hyunjin's stomach twists in the most pleasant way. And today was one of these days, hyunjin was sitting on the black sofa in the waiting room, playing games to kill the time so he doesn't end up sleeping and have a puffy face, and then he heard felix's hushed tone, laughing and talking along with seungmin across the room, he had to will himself to not to gasp loudly when his eyes landed on his boyfriend.</p><p>The boy was not too far away, wearing a white shirt and leather pants with a black belt and many chains on his curved waist, and when he looked at his face his breathing hitched, dark purple eyeshadow and long beautiful eyeliner on his beautiful beautiful eyes to match his just as beautiful purple hair.</p><p>Hyunjin has witnessed seungmin in a lot of sexy stage outfits before, of course, this was their concept after all, but seungmin always makes everything cute as soon as he smiles, you can see flowers bloom around him even in the darkest places, but this time hyunjin felt like the simplest movements the younger was doing pull at the strings of his heart and make him weak at knees.</p><p>And if that alone wasn't enough to torture hyunjin; their coach came in to announce it's warming up time, hyunjin cursed lowly and avoided seungmin's eyes immediately when he felt the boy is about to look at him, he knows what's coming, The eight boys went into pairs. And started to stretch; hyunjin never approached minho willingly this fast before seungmin search for him.</p><p>He holds minho's hand and started to do as told till he ends up with squats, hyunjin kept chanting <em>"don't look left, don't look, don't look"</em> again and again in his head but he ended up peeking through his thick eyelashes to where seungmin was, and if not minho's strong arm pulling him then he would've been on the floor from how shaken he was.</p><p>Seungmin's skinny thighs wear hugging the leather pants tightly, his ass was stuck out and his eyes were too focused on felix's hands. Hyunjin suddenly forgot what breathing was and he couldn't focus on anything but the sound of his heart pounding so loud in his ears, making his blood rush through his body quickly and to some specific places too. Oh how he wanted to pin the younger down and ruin him under his touch right there and then, but he holds back, for their performance's sake.</p><p>After warming up they got their mics on and went backstage, only a few minutes before the live show and hyunjin was doing some breathing exercises he does before stages when he felt a shoulder press against his own, and seungmin had already worn his white jacket, hyunjin gulped and sighed softly to calm himself down "I was thinking about we maybe can watch a movie before our live tonight?" Seungmin's voice was just as soft as usual but hyunjin felt himself shiver.</p><p><br/>
"Of course minnie" it was barely above a whisper, so seungmin turned to look at his boyfriend, who to his luck the blush on his face wasn't that visible because of the makeup "you look so beautiful today, I really love your long hair" seungmin smiled then leaned on the wall, his pinky finger finds its way to hyunjin's "you look nervous, don't worry babe, I know you'll do great" hyunjin can hear how sincere seungmin was, so he nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the time.</p><p><em>"Just if you knew seungminnie"</em> he thought while drinking water then rushing after his group mates to the stage. And everything went smoothly, if we counted the times hyunjin peeked here and there at seungmin as a smooth thing of course. But in the middle of the dance, when hyunjin was waiting for his turn to do the course, he looked up and saw seungmin walking slowly in front of him, and there was a specific thing about that, that triggered hyunjin to dance more passionately with fire within his eyes.</p><p>When they finished the performance and bowed to the crew, he finished wiping his sweat and rushed to the members, grabbing seungmin in the middle of the ladder then walked away.</p><p>"Hyunjin!" Seungmin's surprised voice reached the older boy's ears but he said nothing, instead, he walked faster to their other dressing room where they keep their stuff at, pulling seungmin in then locking the door.</p><p>"Hyunjin, I didn't even get my phon-" seungmin's whines were cut by hyunjin pushing him against the door the putting his hand next to the purple-haired boy's head "and who said you can be such a tease like this kim seungmin?" Seungmin shivered at how suddenly deep hyunjin sounds, however, he raised an eyebrow then tilted his head a little, a face that would make him adorable usually but at that moment it looked so seductive to hyunjin, who was chewing on his lower lip and make him, almost instinctively, capture seungmin's rosy lips in his.</p><p>He kissed him once, twice before diving in for a deep one that made seungmin fold and kiss back lightly, but soon enough, hyunjin broke it "you think you can look this damn sinful and I let you get away with it?" Each word left the plush lips of the older was torturing seungmin as he gets dizzier from sharing the same air with his lover.</p><p>"Some bold words from the Hwang hyunjin himself" even in such a state he always manages to have his cocky and mean ways with hyunjin, looking straight in his eyes, and hyunjin smirked; knowing this is nothing but an act his boyfriend loves to put when he's in vulnerable situation like this, "brat" hyunjin chuckled then kissed him deeply, seungmin returning it immediately and as passionate.</p><p>Habitually, seungmin's hands found its way to wrap around the older's neck, threading his fingers between his long blond hair and braids, drinking in the intoxicating feeling of hyunjin's plump lips on his pink ones, but he suddenly broke away to moan loudly when he felt hyunjin's knee take a place between his thighs "first warning baby boy, keep it quiet or they will hear you, and neither of us wants that right? After all you're all mine" hyunjin whispered out each word with a dominating aura seungmin wanted to ruin so bad.</p><p>The younger opened his closed eyes and glared at the blond a little, his face is red despite the makeup he has on, his knees gave up on him quickly so he was holding for dear life into hyunjin's shoulders "possessive much, aren't we?" Seungmin sounded a little breather than he wanted to be, to his usual mean self who always tries to overpower hyunjin, but before he says anything further hyunjin thrusted his knee up making seungmin gasp softly and bite his lips "how about being a good boy for me darling?" Hyunjin left his chin carefully, yet challenging him with his eyes.</p><p>Seungmin's prepared to snap back at him but hyunjin already dived in to kiss him deep and breathless again, hard enough to collect all the taste of peaches lipgloss seungmin usually wears, drinking all seungmin's moans and mellow sounds when he kept on thrusting up, he knows how much seungmin was a sucker for his thighs, if the bites and hickeys he leaves at his thighs when seungmin tops isn't enough then his total fucked up state when he let him ride his thigh is definitely a sign.</p><p>Seungmin sighed into the kiss and took a fistful of the older's hair in his hand and started to pull, there's always something so indescribable about having his boyfriend tongue in his mouth, the way it moves and touches everything makes him dizzy and breaks his facade, seungmin is no fan of alcohol but he's definitely so into being drunk with hyunjin's taste.</p><p>Without much thought, seungmin pushed himself away from the door, one hand went down to hyunjin's knee and pushed it up between his thighs, and hyunjin can see and feel how seungmin's body shudders at that, and he was hella turned on with that, watching seungmin grinding down on his thigh wearing that leather pants is a sight that'll appear in every wet dream he'll have for sure.</p><p>"Look at you, so helpless, can't do anything without me, you act so cockily when in reality you'll do anything for my touch, don't you?" Hyunjin spoke with a grin on his face, a teasing one, very clearly, even in seungmin's hazed sight "oh don't be so filled of yourself, princess" seungmin tried to tease back but his voice was way too breathless to be a threat and the whine he let out when hyunjin suddenly put down his knee was surely not helping "tell me what will you do now, puppy?" Cocky, that's all seungmin can describe at the moment, he pulled a fistful of hyunjin's hair so they look into each other eyes.</p><p>He was so close to release, hyunjin's tongue was making wonders and his leather pants was giving him the great friction he needed to feel up hyunjin's muscled thigh, but hyunjin can't keep that damn mouth closed for a minute; but seungmin knows exactly how to make him dive right in again within seconds. "Maybe I just need to ask fel-" he couldn't even complete his sentence because of a high pitched moan leaving his lips when hyunjin suddenly palmed his clothed erection and bit down on his lower lip.</p><p>"Let's see if felix will make you moan this loud then, <em>darling</em>" he basically growled into the younger's ear and slipped off his jacket, throwing it away somewhere then trapped seungmin against the door, placing open-mouthed kisses down from his jaw to collarbones, one hand still teasing the younger's hard member and the other trying to remove the chains without breaking it.</p><p>Hyunjin enjoyed every single sound seungmin made, how seungmin's hips thrust almost unconsciously to meet up with his hand movements, his hand still tugging and pulling on hyunjin's blond hair, and hyunjin had to stiffen his laugh when seungmin sighed happily when he felt his pants open finally, so he leaned in and nipped on the shorter's ear making him shudders even further.</p><p>"For whom you belong, baby boy?" Hyunjin voice was demanding and seungmin was way too gone to act bratty anymore, so he reached out and kissed hyunjin's lips lightly "yours" he started to pant loudly as hyunjin's hand moved faster then teased the tip a little bit harshly with his thumb, "mine, only me, not felix's, not chan's, not minho's or changbin's, mine, understood?" He then suddenly pulled seungmin's hair.</p><p>The younger could do nothing with how worked up hyunjin can make him feel, even with only the slightest touches and his deep voice, so he only nods, "words darling" hyunjin didn't mean any teasing by that, he really wanted to hear seungmin says it as he lifts of the younger's thighs up to get a better position, "yours, only yours hyunjin" his voice was half moaning half gasping but hyunjin loves it, loves how seungmin always end up cracking his facade and cut the mean play when he's so close to his orgasm like this.</p><p>And it wasn't too long for seungmin to release all over hyunjin's hand, with a very loud and broken moan that was cut by hyunjin's kiss, both of his hands dropped to his side tiredly, and as soon as hyunjin moved away, he sighed contently then immediately smile and shake his head rather fondly when he saw hyunjin licking his fingers, Classic Hwang hyunjin.</p><p>"I'm beyond sure that I'll be dreaming of this moment for long months, so if you found me in your bed at such an ungodly hour then it's because of this" seungmin chuckled at the statement, almost drunkenly "but you're always in my bed, my scaredy kitten" and hyunjin smile softly at him, kissing him tenderly on his swollen lips "you can stop being mean, it's over" hyunjin's low and soft voice made seungmin smile and return the soft kiss himself too "is it?"</p><p>Hyunjin hummed then kissed the younger's forehead, hands zipping up his pants and smooth down his shirt "you looked so perfect today that only looking at you riding my thigh was enough to get off" and seungmin whined a little when hyunjin backed away "I need to change my clothes, and of course tidy up my hair, someone's hands are merciless" hyunjin kissed his boyfriend's head as he leads him to sit down then approached the mirror in the other side of the room to tie up his hair in a high ponytail and get their stuff from their bags and head to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>Seungmin stayed still, not believing what had just happened there, buy eventually chuckled a little bit then got up to change, and as soon as his blue t-shirt slipped on, the door flew open, the silver head boy with freckles made his appearance with his boyfriend in the back "you know that we were in the next room right? And this place's walls are so damn thin, right??" Felix basically rapped his phrase from how fast he spoke making seungmin roll his eyes "just say that hyunjin took the room you and chan hyung use for fucking after stage lixie" he closed up his lipgloss after that and left.</p><p>And seungmin might consider being a little bit bratty with the rest of the members too and not just his boyfriend because felix's red face that matches chan's ears was a sight to see.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this the way I enjoyed writing it, 200619 seungmin lives rent free in my head every day since then so I thought what would hyun think about it.<br/>catch me on twitter @ RenByeol01</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>